Not the Usual Meet Cute
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: I thought I'd write my version of the first meetings of the main couples from Stephanie Meyers 'Twilight'. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward and maybe more...
1. Carlisle and Esme

_A/N: these characters are not mine ... the story was made up and may contradict details from the books, and I'm sorry if that upsets or offends anyone... that is not my purpose. I appreciate reviews if they are helpful and not harmful. :) I was thinking about doing a version from each couple, as I said, it may vary from the cannon story but *shrug* this is how I see it. If I did the Bella/Edward story i might write it from his point of view... Any suggestions or ideas would be appreciated :P_

Carlisle and Esme

I breathed in the scent as my eyes caught the smallest twitch of an ear as the animal sensed my silent approach. Just a little closer. A few... more... steps…

I launched myself at the deer just as a blood curdling scream ripped through the forest. A new scent mixed with the smell of the grass and earth. A sweet, luring smell. My nose burns with the scent and I can feel my muscles contract, stopping me from my course. I whip around and breathe deeply. _Blood_. My mind is clouded with hunger and whilst in the course of my hunt I know this is all I need, all I want, there will be no stopping me.

I sprint as fast as my legs would take me to the origin of the delicious scent. The scream still echoing in the air. I meet the edge of a cliff and peer, leaning further than any human would dare, over the edge at the sight below. I snarl at the sight of the bloody mess at the base of the rock. I was a few metres from the body when I saw the details of the woman's features. Under the layer of thick, sticky, enticing blood I saw beautiful brown hair. I stop steps from the body, crouched, ready to strike, when her breaths reached my ears. Short, strangled, ragged breaths broke through my hunting haze. I compose myself, pushing my hunger to the back of my mind.

Her face is beautiful even in its contorted features, with tears streaked down her cheeks. I resolve to help her. But how? She is dying, her bones broken, her blood seeping from her. She was not far from death. I bent down, placing a hand on her cheek.  
"H- hel..p m..m..ee" I heard her breathe, my vampire ears easily picking up her almost inaudible plea. "Ma..ke i-it..t ss-to...pp"  
"This is going to hurt" I warned taking a deep breath, I saw her small nod and new nothing now stopped me. As quick as I dared, my lips were at her throat and my teeth brushed her skin. I hearned an almost silent pained moan escape her lips.

Her scream echoed off the rock walls as my teeth pierced her soft skin. I backed away, suddenly thirstier than ever before. Her blood was on my lips, her scent in my nose. Half my brain was focused on not killing her, whilst the other half was wrecked with sudden guilt. What if she did not want this? What if, like Edward, she runs away? Could I bear another one of my creations hating me?

I sat with her for two days whilst she screamed and writhed on the floor. I saw her skin knitting itself back together, her bones fixing themselves. I was lucky no one heard her screams, as that would have put us both, as well as them, in danger. My reputation in this town was running thin and it did not help that I had previous connections with an increasingly dangerous vigilante.

I saw her eyes flicker, trying to open.  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" I said softly, knowing she could. Her body went stiff, as she listened.. for what I was not sure? My voice?  
"Do you remember your name?" I asked, wondering if the process or traumatic experience had any effect on her memory. She nodded, whispering softly:  
"Esme"  
"Esme" I said, a smile caressing my features, "Can you open your eyes?"  
I heard her muttered "yes" as her eyelids shot open.  
Blood red.


	2. Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie and Emmett

I knew I had to be careful when hunting in this area. Carlisle had warned me of the 'human activity', he called it. He worries about me, quite right to.. with my history. My 'brother', Edward, had not set a good example for me in the beginning, but tries his hardest to help me through my thirst. I have started to hunt on the borders of the limit Carlisle had given me, slowly getting bored with the familiar terrain. My senses begging me to venture out of the invisible perimeter, away from his overprotective hold.

It felt thrilling to run through the trees, farther away from Carlisle then I have been since my re-birth. I started to sense new things, new scents. Bears. I grin at the prospects of taking down one of the largest animals in the area. I close my eyes to visualise the scent, getting ready for the hunt when a new scent enters the mix. A sweet smell now polluted with the animals odur. The scent of blood. _Human_ blood.

My body automatically shifted into a crouch and before I had really processed the scene I was running, full pelt at the delicious smell. I knew that in a few seconds all my hardwork and perseverance would be for nought as I tasted that delicious liquid. My record tarnished. I could hear Carlisle's voice in my head.

_"Just breathe, Rose"  
_"Shut up!"  
_"Take a second to calm yourself and breathe.. dont do anything you will regret"_

I knew his words had helped me, and probably could again if I wanted them to. But in this moment I could not think of a better outcome to this hunt.

I reach the place where the scent is the strongest and I see him. The bear was crouched over him, all the fight seemed to be drained from this unsuspecting victim. The blood had stained the ground around him.  
'What a waste' I thought, licking my lips. My arms wrapped around the neck of the beast, snapping it's neck as it busied himself with my human feast. The bear was now no distraction, lying on the floor a few feet away. Then, I see him.

Even in pain his features were glorious. His face was indescribably beautiful. His skin so pale with the lack of life blood flowing through his veins. His hair, oh, the little curl it made even coated in blood, sent my mind crazy. I knew if my heart still had the ability to beat, it would be racing. The dimples in his cheeks as they contorted in agony. He was just as I imagined my perfect little boy would be.. but better.

Gorgeous.

I quickly and carefully slid my arms under his body, holding him as close to my chest as I could bare. I remembered what Carlisle had done for me, and only hoped he could do it again. It was a long run back to Carlisle, but and as my feet brushed the earth and my nose stung with his smell, I knew: I could do anything for this man. With the burning in my throat I remembered the bear that lay on the floor and scolded myself for not taking a sip.

He was sighing now, his eyes were trained on my face. I wished for the first time that I had Edwards ability. I was dying to know what he was thinking.  
"Not that much further" I whispered softly, my voice bringing a pained smile to his angelic face. "Just a little longer" I said, mostly for my benefit.

Rushing through the door to our house I head straight for Carlisle's scent and lay the dying man at his  
"Help him, please" I beg. Carlisle looked down into my deep black eyes and smiled, bending down to place his lips against the mans' wrist.


	3. Apology

I am at the moment undertaking my finale examinations in year 12 (last high school year) and will be unable to update until mid November. Thank you for your patience and I hope to hear from you when my next chapters are up.

-G xx


End file.
